


energized

by peppermint_advertiser



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Created this at 2:35 am, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_advertiser/pseuds/peppermint_advertiser
Summary: “Virgil might have ‘accidentally’ chugged down the whole pot, making him unable to go to sleep. Virgil, the dark and sarcastic side of Thomas, is right now bouncing and vibrating like there was no tomorrow, in the mindspace, at 2:35, A.M, just because of a single pot of coffee. ”





	energized

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to sleep.

Virgil regretted everything. Let’s begin from the very beginning, where he was drinking coffee straight from the actual pot, yesterday morning. Don’t get me wrong, but Virgil has nights where he can’t put out an all-nighter and he sometimes has to stay energized because of all that. Virgil might have ‘accidentally’ chugged down the whole pot, making him unable to go to sleep. Virgil, the dark and sarcastic side of Thomas, is right now bouncing and vibrating like there was no tomorrow, in the mindspace, at 2:35, A.M, just because of a single pot of coffee. 

-

Virgil forced himself not to shake as he tried drinking a nice, lukewarm, glass cup of milk that he just made in the kitchen. Fate had other plans and made Virgil vibrate even more, making him spill the milk onto the floor. Good job fate, but that’s not the only thing you did. You also made the poor, fragile cup smash into pieces. The milk was oozing all over the kitchen floor. 

Meanwhile, Logan, Thomas’ logical side, closed his document-in-progress and laptop. He sinks down when he heard glass shattering. He knows his stardust is having some difficulty. 

Virgil gasped, and scrambled to clean up the mess he made. First, he picked up the glass pieces carefully, putting them in the garbage bin. Then, he cleaned the oozing, expiring milk with a paper towel. When the cleaning is finished, Virgil lets out a shaky sigh of relief. He’s done a lot of careful and quiet cleaning, but he’s still shaking. Virgil then proceeds to go to the sofa and curl up. Logan is now at the mindspace, and the first thing he sees is Virgil, vibrating non-stop. 

“Virgil,” Logan says, startling and getting Virgil’s attention in a flash. He goes up to Virgil, still curled in a ball. “What made you get up this early?” Logan asks. 

“Y-your a-answer-r i-is ri-ight h-here,” Virgil stammered out, cursing his well-being in the inside, on how it made him talk weirdly. The gears in the logical side’s head were turning, as he tried to figure out what the purple clad male meant. 

“Ah.” Logan said with realization. “You must have drank a huge portion of the coffee yesterday morning.” 

“H-how d-did-did y-you-u k-kno-now?” Virgil asked. God, Virgil hated how he was stammering right now. 

“Did I not see you on yesterday morning, drinking out of a coffee pot?” Logan deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at Virgil.

“Uh, n-n-no?” Virgil replied. The reply sounded more of a question, and that made Logan put his hands on his forehead. 

“I will make some hot chocolate, with the miniature marshmallows you adore, Virgil.” Logan states, as he goes to the kitchen to make two cups, or should I say mugs of hot chocolate, with mini-marshmallows. 

Virgil could only nod as a response. At least he didn’t get a lecture from Logan about how coffee was bad for his health. 

-

Once Logan was done making the hot chocolate, he put his mug aside on the coffee table, but he held Virgil’s mug. Then, he got some blankets he had found. When he’s back to Virgil, Virgil’s still shaking. 

“I will help you drink Virgil, as you are in a state where you cannot hold the mug properly.” Logan informs Virgil, who’s vibrating still. Logan holds the cup to refrain Virgil from spilling the contents out of his mug. Once Virgil is halfway through his cup, he’s vibrating a little. Logan takes it as a good sign to leave Virgil alone, and to focus on drinking his cold hot chocolate. 

Both men feel relaxed, as they drink their respective drinks in a comfortable silence. Virgil soon breaks the silence. “Logan,” He begins. 

“Thank you. Thank you for doing this for me.” Virgil says, as he pecks Logan’s nose with a kiss as a reward. 

“Anytime.” Logan replies, as he kisses Virgil on the mouth for a short moment. “Now, shall we cuddle?”

**Author's Note:**

> oof.


End file.
